


pillow talk

by spacebubble



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Banter, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Post-Canon, Triple Drabble, gentle goo noises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:21:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21742891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacebubble/pseuds/spacebubble
Summary: Odo watches Quark fall asleep - but not without complaint, of course.
Relationships: Odo/Quark (Star Trek)
Comments: 17
Kudos: 116





	pillow talk

**Author's Note:**

> Heard the news, felt like writing something short and sweet.
> 
> idk what's the context for this. Quark returned from a trip early, or just got tired early, take your pick. Odo's regeneration cycle hasn't begun yet, so he's got a little extra time.

They're lying in bed, facing each other. 

Quark's eyes are shut. 

"Stop it," Quark mutters.

He doesn't have to open his eyes to know that Odo's smiling at him.

"Stop what?" Odo asks dryly. He follows it up with an amused chuckle, sounding just a fraction too deep for a normal humanoid.

"Stop watching me fall asleep."

Odo rubs the small of his back. "Whatever would make you think that?"

"I know you, Odo." Quark scoots closer with a showy huff. He resolutely keeps his eyes closed. "I can hear you looking at me."

A fond scoff. "Don't be absurd, Quark."

"I'll be exactly as absurd as I want to be." Quark grins. "You sound different when you're looking at me."

He can almost hear the goo shifting along Odo's brow, formulating a furrowed, puzzled expression. "Do I?" 

"Mm-hmm." Quark wriggles even closer, until his thighs bump into Odo's, and his nose almost brushes against Odo's chin. Just close enough to foil Odo's observations. "It's louder the closer I get. Your goo noises sound louder, I mean."

The bed vibrates gently as Odo harrumphs in response. "And what do I sound like?"

Quark can't keep the self-satisfaction out of his voice, almost singing his reply. "Like you're excited to see me."

"Really." Odo snorts softly - the faintest sound of exhaled air. "I would have thought the opposite."

How un-romantic. Quark purses his lips in a pout. "Opposite how?"

"Calmer. Not excited."

A pause, as Quark thinks. " _Not_ excited to see me?"

Another deep chuckle. "Because the sight of you calms me, Quark."

"Oh." Quark stops pouting. "Okay."

A thoughtful pause. Then: "Do I really sound _excited_ to see you?"

"Yep." Quark's voice grows softer as he grows drowsier. "It's cute."

The last thing he hears is Odo's quietly disgruntled _hmph._


End file.
